Chapter 2: Hans and Pitch
by JackFrost1999
Summary: This is a crossover between Rise of the Guardians, Frozen and Star Wars when Hans becomes a sith lord and Jack Frost becomes a Jedi and Elsa and Jack are now Married but Elsa is going to become pregnant and Jack doesn't what to do as he has a duel to prepare for and his wife is going to have a child so is Jack and Elsa going to live happily ever after or is it going to become dead.
1. Chapter 1: Jack's new lightsaber

**Jack Frost's new lightsaber**

One sunny Arendelle morning Jack woke up, and walked down to the throne room where his wife Elsa, was sitting and waiting for him to give him his resurrection day present, which was in a shape of a strange looking cylinder however, Olaf burst into the room when Jack was receiving his present from Elsa. As Jack sat in his throne, Princess Anna and Prince Kristoff of Arendelle stuttered into the room with huge smiles on their faces.

Jack never seen anything like this before, but Elsa just whipped Jack around to face her so she could kiss his face, until Marshmallow accidentally interrupted the king and queen's moment as he just gave the king a huge hug. However, a messenger burst into the throne with a note for Jack, and everyone was getting suspicious of what the note, was going say. King Jack slowly opened the envelope and pulled out the note from within which had said "Dear Jack, we are truly sorry that we won't be able to make you resurrection day but we hope you, a very special day and hope you got everything you wanted, yours sincerely North".

Jack slowly looked up from the letter and said to the messenger "is there anything else I can help you with" but the messenger just nodded then finally said "Someone is coming... to kill you, my dear king", Jack was not surprised at this, however everyone else was but as Jack knew that people tried to kill him in the past, it would make him stronger then replied "Who... Who is coming to kill me" then the messenger stuttered in reply "D...D...Darth H...H...Hans your majesty" Jack had nothing to fight him with, he knew his staff would do no damaged to his weapon at all, but then he remembered Elsa showing him something that was an odd looking cylinder shape.

Jack turned to look at Elsa and asked her for his gift, and so Elsa handed her husband the gift she had got him but before Jack opened it the messenger said to him "Darth Hans sir, he has a lightsaber, one of the most destructive weapons in all of humanity" then Jack looked at the present and slowly, opened it up. What did Jack see, a gun... No!, a sword...No! it was in fact, A Lightsaber Jack had never used one of these before, but he knows how to use one from looking at others with one.

Jack had known how to use one, as he was trained up with one he used one but not in a fight though, as he was not ready but Jack knew the way of the light side of the force. Jack was no King alone; he was a king, who was a Jedi he knew that if Hans was looking for him, he would be ready for him to take him on. Elsa was now more worried than anything she could not see Jack survive the attack from Hans but the messenger quickly said "He is now stronger than ever before" but that did not stop him training at all.

Jack took Elsa to where he will train and use his new lightsaber that he got, but he said softly to her "I love you and I will always protect you" and Elsa replied "I love you to but I don't want you to die though", but Jack just answered with "I know". Jack kissed Elsa, then Elsa kissed Jack back again before she went inside, to talk with Anna and Kristoff but when she got there, the two were reading what the messenger had said but Elsa walked up to them and looked at the note which read "Jack Frost will die or Arendelle will be destroyed", but Elsa was not going to have it.

Elsa had known what would happen to Arendelle if Jack had survived the fight until Jack came back and Sid "Snowflake, I know what it is, you know what I have to do otherwise Arendelle will be destroyed, isn't it" and Elsa turned round to look at Jack and answered him sadly "Yes, Frostbite". Jack had to die but he quickly said to Elsa "hey I can't die remember", and out of remembrance of the past Elsa said excitedly "Yes I remember it so well" and Jack told her that they didn't know so what if Arendelle did get destroyed at least Elsa, would have her husband.

Or would she?


	2. Chapter 2: Pitch and Hans

**Jack Frost's new lightsaber**

One sunny Arendelle morning Jack woke up, and walked down to the throne room where his wife Elsa, was sitting and waiting for him to give him his resurrection day present, which was in a shape of a strange looking cylinder however, Olaf burst into the room when Jack was receiving his present from Elsa. As Jack sat in his throne, Princess Anna and Prince Kristoff of Arendelle stuttered into the room with huge smiles on their faces.

Jack never seen anything like this before, but Elsa just whipped Jack around to face her so she could kiss his face, until Marshmallow accidentally interrupted the king and queen's moment as he just gave the king a huge hug. However, a messenger burst into the throne with a note for Jack, and everyone was getting suspicious of what the note, was going say. King Jack slowly opened the envelope and pulled out the note from within which had said "Dear Jack, we are truly sorry that we won't be able to make you resurrection day but we hope you, a very special day and hope you got everything you wanted, yours sincerely North".

Jack slowly looked up from the letter and said to the messenger "is there anything else I can help you with" but the messenger just nodded then finally said "Someone is coming... to kill you, my dear king", Jack was not surprised at this, however everyone else was but as Jack knew that people tried to kill him in the past, it would make him stronger then replied "Who... Who is coming to kill me" then the messenger stuttered in reply "D...D...Darth H...H...Hans your majesty" Jack had nothing to fight him with, he knew his staff would do no damaged to his weapon at all, but then he remembered Elsa showing him something that was an odd looking cylinder shape.

Jack turned to look at Elsa and asked her for his gift, and so Elsa handed her husband the gift she had got him but before Jack opened it the messenger said to him "Darth Hans sir, he has a lightsaber, one of the most destructive weapons in all of humanity" then Jack looked at the present and slowly, opened it up. What did Jack see, a gun... No!, a sword...No! it was in fact, A Lightsaber Jack had never used one of these before, but he knows how to use one from looking at others with one.

Jack had known how to use one, as he was trained up with one he used one but not in a fight though, as he was not ready but Jack knew the way of the light side of the force. Jack was no King alone; he was a king, who was a Jedi he knew that if Hans was looking for him, he would be ready for him to take him on. Elsa was now more worried than anything she could not see Jack survive the attack from Hans but the messenger quickly said "He is now stronger than ever before" but that did not stop him training at all.

Jack took Elsa to where he will train and use his new lightsaber that he got, but he said softly to her "I love you and I will always protect you" and Elsa replied "I love you to but I don't want you to die though", but Jack just answered with "I know". Jack kissed Elsa, then Elsa kissed Jack back again before she went inside, to talk with Anna and Kristoff but when she got there, the two were reading what the messenger had said but Elsa walked up to them and looked at the note which read "Jack Frost will die or Arendelle will be destroyed", but Elsa was not going to have it.

Elsa had known what would happen to Arendelle if Jack had survived the fight until Jack came back and Sid "Snowflake, I know what it is, you know what I have to do otherwise Arendelle will be destroyed, isn't it" and Elsa turned round to look at Jack and answered him sadly "Yes, Frostbite". Jack had to die but he quickly said to Elsa "hey I can't die remember", and out of remembrance of the past Elsa said excitedly "Yes I remember it so well" and Jack told her that they didn't know so what if Arendelle did get destroyed at least Elsa, would have her husband.

Or would she?


End file.
